


Sleepy Karl and his fiances

by Yeetboi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I made this for my friends birthday and said sure I'll post it, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, and i mean very light, it's just food and them cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetboi/pseuds/Yeetboi
Summary: A tired Karl comes back from time traveling and just wants to spend some time with his fiances.----This is just a short one-shot for my friend, enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Sleepy Karl and his fiances

It had been another exhausting time travel trip and Karl was exhausted. Don’t get him wrong, he loved meeting new people and becoming a part of their stories. But this one was just terrible, everything that could’ve gone wrong happened almost costing him his life.

He thought over the trip while we walked from his library to his house he shared with his fiances. Oh his fiances, he hated not being able to tell them but it was for their own good he’d lose his memories a thousand times over if it meant they were safe.

Just the thought of his fiances makes him feel... warm. They never fail to make him feel safe and happy. He pulls out his set of keys as he walks up to their shared front door, he can hear the muffled sound of a tv and pans in the kitchen getting banged together. It must be Sapnap’s turn to cook tonight, he thinks to himself.

Walking in the house he spots quackity on the couch watching some soap opera and yup, Sapnap is in front of the fridge, pulling things out and putting them down on the counter next to the fridge. It looks like it’s tacos for tonight.

“Hey I’m home, did ya miss me?” He says as he plops down next to quackity, laying his head on his shoulder. Quackity turns facing Karl, covering his face in kisses. “Yes I did, I’ve been stuck with Sapnap all day long, how dare you do this to me,” Quackity says. Distantly Karl hears Sapnap shout a “HEY” at them but he’s too busy giggling to care. 

“So whatcha watching handsome?” He says after he’s calmed down from his laughing fit. Quackity laughs and turns down the show. “It’s some stupid soap opera about this rich dude who cheated on his wife with her sister, but… it’s terrible to the point it's amazing.” He says, turning back to the show, Karl can hear the stove flame sparking to life, and some butter already starting bubbling in the pan. “I’m going to go say hi to Sapnap now.” He says kissing Quackity goodbye. 

“Whatcha cookin good lookin?” He says to Sapnap walking into the kitchen, he hears Sapnap giggle, “Just some tacos, anything special you want on them?” Karl wraps his arms around Sapnap “I’m fine thank you! How much longer till it’s done, you think?” Karl questions, kissing Sapnap’s cheek. “I’d say maybe five minutes?” Sapnap replies, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Karl hums walking back to the couch and cuddling up next to Quackity, watching the terrible soap opera.

The smell of cooked tacos is just able to wake Karl up from the light nap he was taking. He opens his eyes in time to see Sapnap placing a plate of tacos and napkins in front of them on the coffee table. Sapnap sits beside Karl leaning into him as he grabs some tacos. 

Honestly, Karl is too tired to care about food right, he’s cuddled up with his fiance’s and being exhausted isn’t helping him, he might as well take a nap.


End file.
